To measure the effect of dexamethasone on plasma beta-endorphin, beta-lipoprotein and ACTH, and the effect of beta-endorphin on the secretion of adrenal androgens in patients with polycystic ovarian disease and normal obese women to gain more information on the non- ACTH dependent androgen release due to beta-endorphins.